


My Home Is With You

by Selenic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his shadowy hiding place behind a pillar, the half crumbled surface marking his coat with dust as he leaned on it, John watched Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/gifts).



> A short, mushy, spur of the moment coda for s04e02 'Nautilus'. Unbetad, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a slightly belated birthday present for the wonderful April Valentine, whose love for this show and this pairing always inspire me ^_^ Thank you, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/43684.html)

 

My Home Is With You

 

The familiar sound of deft fingers typing away at a keyboard echoed off the tiled walls. The acoustics of their newly acquired headquarters were different from the library—here the sounds were sharper, bouncing of hard walls instead of being muffled by wooden shelves and countless dusty books. Nevertheless, to John's ears, the rapid clicking was a sound he'd come to associate with the word _home_. The actual location made no difference.

From his shadowy hiding place behind a pillar, the half crumbled surface marking his coat with dust as he leaned on it, John watched Harold; seated inside the modified car facing the monitors, bathed in the soft glow of the lights around the abandoned subway station and the flickering illumination provided by the screens flooded with information, Harold looked happier than in a long time.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare," Harold noted, a small smile playing on his lips as he continued working, "or did you come down here for a reason, John?" John had half expected him to say 'Mr. Reese' out of habit. With a grin John detached from the pillar and slowly walked over to the car, removing his coat on the way and throwing it on the passenger bench where it landed with a thud, sending a cloud of fine particles into the air as he stepped inside the brightly lit heart of their new home, and stopped next to Harold.

"Yes," John replied, leaning down to speak into Harold's ear, "I came here for a reason, Harold." From his vantage point John could see the fine hair at the back of Harold's neck rise up in the wake of his breath. The clicking grew slower, then ceased. A tentative hand found its way under John's jacket, sliding against the fabric of his shirt then grabbing it, gently, but with a hint of desperation. John moved his head in perfect sync with Harold's, their mouths finding each other's without error.

The kiss was a wordless conversation, containing all they needed to say and hear. _I'm sorry I almost gave up—No need to be, you're here now—Thank you, for never losing hope, for restoring mine—You've restored mine more than once—I missed you, John, I...—Me too, Harold..._

John helped Harold out of the chair, his hands joining the discussion and starting to remove Harold's clothing. Harold reached for the keyboard and with a few swift punches killed the monitors and their light, leaving them in a world painted with shadows and gold.

Maybe they would fail and be destroyed, maybe they would succeed and save the world; the future was hidden from them all. But for now, for this moment, they had sanctuary, and they had each other. 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
